Her Best Mistake
by Lunarxxx
Summary: Everything suddenly changed when Ara opened the Elgang's door. There was one Ciel, then suddenly two. All because a certain Diabolic Esper was playing with time. CxAxC. This follows my fanfiction, Eternity.
1. Chapter 1

Her Best Mistake.

Dedicated to KeitaroHigurashi.

I had to edit this, there were no spacers.

So, I probably will be nose bleeding while writing this.

BECAUSE IT'S CIEL x ARA x CIEL,

And I can't handle it. T - T

This'll be short, I'm taking this in drabbles.

Classes -

Ara: Sakra Devanam.

Ciel 1(From this universe): Dreadlord.

Ciel 2(From the alternate universe): Royal Guard.

Lu: Chiliarch.

Rena: Wind Sneaker.

Add: Diabolic Esper. (I usually use Mastermind, but DE is necessary.)

Raven: Blade Master.

Aisha: Elemental Master.

Somethings you'll need to know:

This follows Eternity.

So, DL and SD are together.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Hello, Ara." A man, who looked very much like Ciel, with blue hair, greeted Ara at the door of the Elgangs mansion.

"Who are you?" The Sakra Devanam asked, to get this surprising answer:

"I'm Ciel."

The stranger saw nothing but black for the next five hours.

* * *

"He does look like me."

"I didn't know what to do, so I knocked him out."

Ciel stirred, and woke up, their conversation sobering him from his restful state.

"Ah, look, it's my look alike," The white haired Ciel said. "So, what's your name?"

"Ciel. And yours?" Ciel sat up on the orange colored bed he was on.

"Ciel…"

"Well, this is awkward." Ara stated.

"Yup." The two Ciel's agreed in unison.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some water…And I'll be right back…" Ara walked away timidly.

When the door shut closed, both Ciel's got their gun blades.

"Who the hell are you?!" They asked in unison. "I SAID MY NAME IS CIEL. ARGGGH."

And they ended up shooting each other.

And Ara's room got destroyed.

* * *

"YOU GODDAMNED IDIOTS!" Ara yelled at them, using a fan to hit them on the head.

"Ara, baby, I'm sorr-"

"YOU SHOT UP MY ROOM, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO PAINT THOSE FUCKING WALLS?!"

"Um, we did it together, so…"

"YOU TWO WILL HAVE TO GET THE FUCK ALONG."

"Hmph." The two Ciel's looked away from each other.

"Look. At. Each. Other."

When they refused to, they saw black for the next fifteen hours.

* * *

"Ara, you need to stop knocking them out! That's my job, remember?"

"Sorry, Rena…"

"….HAHAHA!"

"Elsword, is this situation that laughable?"

"Yes, yes it- OW! AISHA!"

Dreadlord and Royal Guard groaned; the Elgang was so loud.

Ara poked the blue haired Ciel. "What's your job name?"

"Royal Guard."

"Very well. I'll call you-"She pointed to the white and blue haired Ciel, "Dread, and you-" she pointed to the other Ciel, "Guard."

"ARA!" Add ran in. "I accidently opened up Ciel's alternate universe, and this Ciel came out."

"One question, Guard. Was I with you in the alternative universe?"

"Yes."

"Oh God."

"HAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

Multiple days passed by.

And Dread and Guard were making Ara crazy.

"Araaaaaaa~" Dread came behind her.

Once a day, Dread tried to seduce her.

"MARBAS!" Guard suddenly yelled, and shot at Dread.

Three times a day, Guard had to save her.

"Oh look. It's a phoru." Ara pointed to a phoru.

"No phoru is cuter than my Ara." They looked at each other.

"MARBAS!"

"APPOLYON!"

"….You two…I swear…I WILL KILL YOU." Ara forced herself to calm down. "You are both Ciel. I like you both. So…If we can all get along…"

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" Guard asked.

And that was the start of a very destructive relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Her Best Mistake, 2.

Late update, I know.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Rena yelled stabbing her knife into the dining table.

It was 7:30 in the morning, and Rena heard the beach water calling to her.

"But it's the middle of winter…" Raven sighed.

The whole table started yelling about this.

"IT'S THE PERFECT TIME TO GO!" She put her foot to his throat. "Any objections~?"

Ara gulped and hid behind Dread and Guard when she started smirking at her.

"Ara…You're shaking." Dread started,

"Need us to calm you down?" Guard ended with a perverted twinkle in his eye.

Ara ran upstairs blushing, "I'LL MEET YOU ALL AT THE BEACH!"

"Aw, come on. I wanted to race Ara when we got there." Elsword pouted. "OW-AISHA!"

"BE A MAN AND STOP POUTING!"

* * *

They got to the only beach- in Hamel, but there was no Ara there.

"Pst! Eve!" A box whispered, catching the Nasod's attention.

Eve opened the box, revealing Ara. "Why are you in there?"

"Some kid pushed me in there." Eve helped Ara out of the box. "By the way, do we have to swim?"

"Of course. Unless you wanna die by Rena's hands- or feet."

"OI, SERVANT! BRING ME MY CAKE!" Lu ordered Elsword, sitting on a lounging chair, under an umbrella.

"How do I get myself into these situations?!" Elsword whined. "OW!"

"THAT'S NOT MANLY OF YOU!" Aisha yelled, calling lightning on him.

They were all in bathing suits or trunks.

Raven, Chung, Eve, and Add chose to go on a mission, leaving Ara, Dread, Guard, Elsword, Aisha, Lu, and Rena.

"Poor Elsword." All of a sudden, Ara was lifted up on what felt like two shoulders.

"Hello there," Guard started,

"Darling," Dread finished, winking at Ara.

"I hate it when you two do that!"

"Do,"

"What?" Dread winked.

"Will you stop winking? It makes you look like you have an eye infection." Guard rolled his eyes.

They gently took Ara off their shoulders. "Actually, I look hot winking. Sadly, you don't. Isn't that right, Ara~" Dread started walking toward her.

Guard's eyebrow twitched. "MARBAS!"

Dread ducked and covered Ara with his body- and saw her chest through her bikini.

"Stomp!" Guard was flattened by Lu. "My god, you two."

"Ara KICK!" Dread was kicked into the ocean, blood running down his nose. "Say, Lu, wanna go get something to eat?" Ara offered.

"Sure!" She chirped, and they started walking away.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE GOING?!" All of a sudden, Rena was in front of them. "You can eat at Karaoke~"

"Eh." Ara blanched.

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

They soon reached a karaoke bar, and Ara had her mind set.

She. Was. Not. Going. To. Sing.

"WE WANNA GO FIRST!" Dread and Guard yelled.

They entered, and using Rena's assets ("Can we have a private room? For free~?"), they got a room to themselves.

"Go ahead." Said a pale Ara to Dread and Guard.

She had a bad feeling about this.

 _(Dread:)_

 _Like the legend of the Phoenix  
All ends with beginnings  
What keeps the planets spinning (uh)  
The force from the beginning_

 _(Look)_

 _We've come too far to give up who we are_  
 _So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

 _She's up all night to the sun_  
 _I'm up all night to get some_  
 _She's up all night for good fun_  
 _I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _(Both:)  
We're up all night to the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _(Guard:)  
The present has no ribbon  
Your gift keeps on giving,  
What is this I'm feeling?  
If you wanna leave I'm with it (ah)_

 _We've come too far to give up who we are_  
 _So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

 _She's up all night to the sun_  
 _I'm up all night to get some_  
 _She's up all night for good fun_  
 _I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _(Both:)  
We're up all night to the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _(We're up all night to get_  
 _We're up all night to get_  
 _We're up all night to get_  
 _We're up all night to get)_

 _(We're up all night to get (together)_  
 _We're up all night to get (let's get funked again)_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky)_

 _(We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky)_

 _(We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky)_

 _We've (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
 _Come too far (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
 _To give up (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
 _Who we are (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
 _So let's (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
 _Raise the bar (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
 _And our cups (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
 _To the stars (we're up all night to get lucky)_

 _She's up all night to the sun_  
 _I'm up all night to get some_  
 _She's up all night for good fun_  
 _I'm up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night to the sun_  
 _We're up all night to get some_  
 _We're up all night for good fun_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_

 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_  
 _We're up all night to get lucky_

Dread and Guard ended winking at the Sakra Devanam.

Ara was crying. "I'm. Dead."

"What was that, Ara? 'I. Wanna. Go. Next."? Ok, go on up." Rena gave her a thumbs up.

She started cry harder. "I didn't even say that! Let me go dig my grave."

"'Let me go up and sing?' Ok!"

Ara started to run for the door, dragging Lu with her. "NO! You're not taking us alive!"

"Yeah!" Lu cheered.

Needless to say- Ara and Lu didn't get their cake for dessert.

* * *

I saw a DL MMD of him dancing to Get Lucky, and…Yeah. I was fangirling.

Review!

By the way, I think Dread is more of a pervert than Guard. See, he's a Dread Lord, therefore he has every right to be a pervert. Royal Guard…Is like Lord Knight. And LK isn't a closet pervert….Right?

ALSO, I CONVERTED ONE OF OUR GUESTS TO THE DARK SIDE OF CIARA! YAS!

Speaking of 'Dark Side', I'm making a new CiAra, called Dark Side, for my friend, TornCandies. Watch out for it!


	3. Chapter 3

Her Best Mistake

Yo nerds.

So I'm trying to update as many stories as possible and get as far as possible into my stories and Im'ma fail but yeah.

Shit gets steamy.

* * *

"LET ME OUT!" Ara yelled before her lips were captured by Guard.

Aisha decided to use a lightning spell on Elsword to get him moving around, but when he did, he ran into Ara.

Ara then tripped backwards into a closet, and of course, Guard went in to help her up.

But then, Dread was backing away from Rena, and he fell into the closet, and his gunblade ended up shooting the doorknob.

But of course, Elsword just HAD to close the door.

She ended up a moaning mess as the two licked and nibbled and teased.

Dread blew on the hickey he made on Ara's neck, causing her to shiver before he realized something. "Guard."

The alternate Ciel offered him a "hm?" before he continued kissing and caressing her chest.

"Aren't there cameras everywhere except in the rooms?"

"Why would they have cameras in a closet though?" Ara asked while bringing her hands through Guards hair.

"Oh my-" He groaned.

"Because intruders could be anywhe-" Dread paused his sentence to give a breathy moan as Ara marked him. "This is serious you two. The people we fight with could be watching us right now."

Guard and Ara stopped. "That is disturbing to think about." Ara mused.

"How do we get out without being annoying?" Dread asked.

Ara got an idea and pushed Guard toward Dread.

"PHANTOM BLADE!"

"ESCHATON!"

They got out quickly, and attacked the peverts named the Elgang.

Ara had to pay for the renovation of the destroyed closet though.


End file.
